


【Williamodus】征服与救赎 （角斗士华金X圣战骑士希斯/花鸟）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001), Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lack of paternal Love, M/M, The Emperor and The Knight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：大概就是皇帝和骑士的爱情故事中国已经墙掉AO3了，但我仍希望简体中文可以活下去
Kudos: 7





	1. 上

上 5k字左右

前言：

暴君抓起地上阿谀奉承的土壤，  
太阳所庇佑的国土之上，  
玛雅本该临近此处。  
但她手里握着“春天”，  
也握着“死亡”。  
花期短暂，生命骤停。

风神拥抱逃脱血手的尘土，  
吹响凯撒的指令：  
“朝风的方向，砍掉他的头颅。”

北风带走反抗者的鲜血，  
助长嗜血的气焰。  
瞧那金冠流淌下的罪恶，  
正与泥土交融，哭声传到附耳倾听者。  
尸体扭曲的四肢飘荡在罗马的铁蹄中，  
唯有躲在暗处哭泣的人  
可以证明他们曾经存在过的痕迹。

日后报应总会到来，  
此刻幸存，诸神所赐。  
朱庇特在长眠，  
但紧闭的双眼也在观察万事。

骑士看向暴君澄亮的绿眸，  
恶行长于湖底，  
浮于湖面。  
难道他的君主就未曾发觉？  
昧着良心，任凭风暴肆虐。  
但他的发出罪令的声音温柔，  
便是如此蒙蔽了众神双目，  
使灾祸降临人间。

一切终将如疾风吹佛麦田，  
风无影无踪，万物不灭。  
终有一日，  
朱庇特要将惩罚带来人间，  
帝国的疆域震动，  
陪伴她的暴君，  
一同划入赎罪的深渊。

1.

这一切发生得太快，以至于当威廉把剑丢到地上那刻起，直到天亮之间，他都想不起到底发生了什么。

昨晚，月亮大概有照常升起，也又照常落下，但落下之后，威廉的生活再也不能照常。他现在站在康茂德的身后，君主正在批阅文件，但康茂德根本没仔细看手上的东西，只是敷衍地签上一个字，然后就当完成了什么不得了的功绩一样，微笑着递给边上人了。

康茂德签字的右手在颤抖，威廉可以从后面看到他的手肘撑在桌上滑动。令人厌恶的小暴君昨天遭遇了刺杀，禁卫军领队雷图斯的剑刃侧插进他的右胸，只消再进入一点，今日全帝国就应该在为一个暴君的逝去而欢呼。

但可惜美酒和佳肴并没有为鲜血所来，康茂德只是失血过多昏了过去。当威廉不得不履行职责去看望他的君主时，白天还大惊失色的小暴君又回到先前模样，深邃的眼睛使劲瞪着他，虽然这里只有骑士一个人，但好像自己已经坐在斗兽场里睥睨众人，抬起尖长的下巴，做作地压低声音，对着自己的骑士没好气地说：

“Kneel.”

声音很轻，轻到听不见。

但威廉看嘴型就知道对方在说什么，这指令威廉听过成千上万遍，以至于“Kneel”这个单词在他脑子里失去了原有的意义，其所携带的份量越来越轻，不再和自己的尊严相干，只是同吃饭睡觉一样稀疏平常。暴君既不会治理人民、收敛人心，也不会促进改革，拉拢元老院，生来只会发出这一个指令。换在几个月前，威廉仍会心生不悦，撇撇嘴，假意顺从，心中不声不响地咒骂起面前的暴君，慢吞吞地单膝跪地，弯曲臂膀，向他问好：

“My lord.”

康茂德神色阴沉，对威廉这一跪有点不满，但没急着把对方赶走，保持一个表情一动不动。不过在威廉的记忆里他从来就没满意过，那张苍白的脸就算微笑也免不了夹杂虚伪，更别提对威廉。自从授勋仪式上第一次见面，威廉因为态度冷淡引起对方不满后，威廉感觉对方总在刻意针对自己。皇帝把戴着护腕的手缩回腰间，换出左边的手，手背朝向威廉，那只手戴着一只金色的戒指，上头雕刻的图案威廉看不清。

“你那根本不算问候，靠近点，是不是你也准备捅我一刀，所以现在心虚了。”

威廉清楚对方是什么意思，这种君臣间的问候有点超出寻常，但——威廉并不是第一次这样向他问好，就像下跪一样，血气方刚的骑士已经默默接受了两个人之间的规矩。他把腰间的佩剑取了下来，以证明自己并没有异心，剑身被缓慢地放在地毯上，没有一点碰击的声音，即使房间里如此安静，但此刻，也只有火光摇曳燃烧的声音横贯在两个人之间。康茂德盯着他的眼睛已经游离去了别去，面露怯色地等着骑士前来问候。威廉走过去，吻在了戒指上，这下他看清了，上面雕刻了一朵雏菊。

时至今日，威廉觉得自己大概习惯了，再没有第一次的抵触。

他出身平民，有幸在征战中夺得命运女神的青睐，好心肠的女神在他身上纺织金线，让他一跃迈入骑士行列。跟随前任凯撒，从英格兰辗转奔赴亚得里亚海，穿过家乡直抵帕提亚，将异族的头颅挂满征途，贤君为他指明方向，顺着老人颤抖的手，他从罗马战火中走出，跨上战马得以翻身。

击败日耳曼蛮族后，他理应接受授勋，以表彰阶级的提升，结果回到罗马后，受封他的人不是贤帝奥勒留，而是一无是处、空有野心的康茂德。

年轻的小皇帝似乎还自认为这帝位得的理所当然，微笑着示意堂下军官，挥着手对屏息凝神的众人喊道：“Rise.”，装出一副可亲近的模样，紫色的托加长袍之下，盖不住康茂德的漠然自傲，实在让威廉不服气。大家都知道他那双挥舞的手还做过什么，弑父杀兄，即使后者只是义子，也远比他有资格统帅帝国。

威廉从不在心里尊称对方为凯撒或是自己的主人，人前人后，他称呼这位四处树敌的皇帝为蠢货，这对帝国最高统治者而言不啻是最大的蔑称。

2.

刚刚康茂德抬头的微笑实在反常，突然间，周围的人都陷入了死气沉沉，嘴角带着似非而是的挑衅意味。直到中午，他都未对刺杀者下达处决的指令。大家也都对昨天的事情闭口不谈，任由那事被昨日的风吹散。

今天一切都如此反常。

早上，威廉从皇帝的寝宫出来时，抬头看向天空，稀疏的红光里，太阳神菲波斯仍处在他的位置，驾着战车，自东向西，继续自己的使命。

威廉在房间里踱步，他并没有在反刍昨晚对君主的忤逆行为，正如前言——他不记得了，或者在欺骗自己，逼迫自己忘记。早晨再见面时，康茂德像看不到威廉一样，完全忘记了几个小时前自己还躺在对方怀里哭诉索爱，现在只是低着头，擦过威廉身边，这事儿他以前也干过，故意撞威廉，还生气地骂对方不长眼，让威廉跪下来给他的凯撒道歉。但这次皇帝只是扬起眉毛，眼神躲闪到石柱上，没有等威廉敬礼就走了。威廉本该提醒对方，他的头发还乱糟糟的，左肩的袍子也垮了下来了一点。

回到现在，康茂德依旧没对威廉说一句话，他把卢修斯叫到他跟前，摸着男孩的脸，问他：“你妈妈在哪儿？”

这话让威廉心一跳，他知道露西拉在昨天的刺杀事件里扮演了什么角色，以康茂德的脾气，他只是在积攒怒火，也许下午罗马城内就要血海一片了。得到男孩的答案后，康茂德把侄子胸前的穗条拉正，他没有让卢修斯把他姐姐找来，也许——威廉想，他要亲自和露西拉对峙，也许威廉应该赶紧避让，他知道一切。

露西拉找过他，很多次，议员们也曾和他搭话，但他没有最终还是没有参与。他只做了知晓一切的旁观者，倘若日后众神判他有罪，那他唯一的罪过就是知情不报。

威廉的拒绝出乎露西拉和议员们的意料，他总是——自从担任侍卫长以来，都和康茂德冲突不断：他会脑子一热，当面打断皇帝的胡话；或者故意站得离康茂德过远，表现得完全不像个遵从命令的侍卫长，康茂德数次威胁要把他送去地牢里，但金发骑士依旧我行我素，甚至有些目中无人；在斗兽场里陪着康茂德鼓掌时也心不在焉——他并不热爱角斗这种运动，这些勇气应该留到战场上，而不是被禁锢在这座看似庞大的斗兽场里，在遥远的，更远的疆域，有更加凶险的敌人需要他们征服。威廉是一个高卢人，他的祖先被罗马征服，在长矛之下被迫罗马化，但血液依旧和罗马不同支——总之，看上去如果有人要刺杀康茂德，威廉简直就是不二人选。

但威廉只给格瑞克斯议员回应了一段短暂的沉默，然后把手搭回了剑柄上，拉好护腕，向他们弯腰告别。

“恕我不能接受，我今天从未来过此处，也没有听到任何话，只因我向众神宣誓，我的第一职责是护卫他而不是毁灭他。”

也许露西拉和格瑞克斯会觉得，骑士的拒绝仅是出于正直的教诲，那位伟大的贤君奥勒留总是如此教导周围的人。

但只有威廉才知道，他的拒绝并不是出于那些随风逝去的言语。他曾经撞到过他不该看的事情，好几次，威廉不记得具体次数，这件事情从某一天开始，已经成为了他的习惯。

3.

第一次。

此时威廉还不是皇帝的侍卫，战争已经结束，他受封成为骑士中的长官将近好几个月，他似乎应该回归到罗马公民平常的生活中去了，耕地或者游乐。那天从军营走向宫殿，已是深夜，他也说不明白，那天他为什么要选择那个方向前进，兴许是酒神让他迷失了意识，他介于酩酊大醉和神志清醒之间，被黛安娜的光芒牵引着——听到有人在抽泣。

鼻尖抽吸发出的细小声音，夹杂着喉咙的轻咳声。威廉站在月桂树下，一直聆听着，好一会儿，声音也没有停下。

他原本想着，是哪个被情郎抛弃的侍女，正朝着爱神哭诉，将被撕碎的爱恋化作热泪献给离去的女神。但月亮从云雾里出现，露出半只眼睛，让威廉看清了那人——台阶上，一个略有轮廓的剪影缓缓现身，被允许回到人间的一抹光与金色的桂冠无声碰撞，倏然发出刺耳的光亮，又渐渐淡下。

是康茂德。

答案进入脑子时，几乎没有犹豫，就像被邀请加入刺杀行动时的拒绝一样，这些想法和字词就在脑子里浮游，纯粹凭借直觉出现。

威廉仿佛回到了战场——他的感官变得敏锐起来，目光紧锁前方。

他不知道，也不可能知道，维纳斯就站着他的身后，一只拿着玫瑰的手搭在骑士的肩膀上，花茎戳着金属的铠甲，陪他一起听着啜泣声。

他听到那声音——

一阵高过一阵，又渐渐变成了喘气，然后归于试图平静的呼吸里去。

天地间突然安静了，威廉的一只手抠弄月桂树的树皮，内心只有一阵空荡。他想转身离开。

他在担心什么？

剥落的树皮暴露他的踪迹，妄自尊大的暴君被人发现了脆弱之时，因此要除掉冒失者，假装无视发生？骑士并不害怕被杀掉，如果被暴君处决，不啻是一种赞赏。他死于今天，却会留名后世，同战死沙场的战士们一样被人称颂。

但此刻并不是君与臣之间的关系，只是两个人之间的关系，如果威廉撞破了一个普通人——比如他猜想的侍女，也会做出同样的选择，转身离开，留那人一个人清静。

这倒不是威廉不会安慰人，他仍是个毛头孩子时，就擅长同姑娘们周旋，那些惹人开心的话就像缪斯女神为他提前撰写好的，总是说不完。但他固执地认为，安慰没有任何用，到头来还是要那人一个人反刍心里的愁闷，除了自己，没有人可以缓解自己的痛苦。这想法对错与否，是个后话了，因为威廉还没让他的脑子做出转身离去的指令，风已经悄悄被召唤而来，再一次吹散云层，大面积的月光洒到地上，康茂德的金冠安静地发着光，脸上的泪珠也闪着光，但眼窝深处依旧如常，深不可见。

那风，拨开云雾，畅享人间——

也吹动了威廉的佩剑，剑鞘撞击身上未来得及脱下的铠甲，锵锵作响。

康茂德低着的脑袋警觉地往四周看去，呜咽着询问：“是谁？”

被发现了吗？威廉心中喧闹翻腾，但他听到那可悲的声音后，激荡的思维停顿了片刻，他摁住剑柄，靠在树上，也不回应康茂德的话，只是靠着，一动不动。

康茂德在往威廉这儿看，但只瞥了一眼——仅仅一眼，又低回了头，绵长的抽泣声继续传来。风走了，云来了，一切又回到刚刚的时刻，两道黑影相隔甚远，一个听着，一个看着，默不作声。

那晚威廉没睡，等他的小皇帝起身离开时，已经离破晓不远。

第二天，两个人相遇时，谁也没有提这事，像极了今天二人的状态，都在有意回避对方。威廉知道对方认出自己了，因为大概一周后，自己就被提拔成了侍卫长。那天康茂德苍白的脸上眼圈依旧明显。他的双眼周围总是有一层阴影笼罩着，威廉不怀好意的揣测——那是神的惩罚，使阴谋的黑雾常伴暴君左右。但昨晚之后，威廉觉得是自己想太多了，双眼边上的疲惫，大概只是因为他总是偷摸着哭上一整晚而已。

4.

这似乎只是司爱女神的一次意外，倘若发生在另外两个人身上，一位半醉的骑士深夜寻觅到一个哭泣的女子，怎么看都是一段佳话。但这两个人，一个是拒绝上前安慰的骑士，一个是白日妄自尊大的皇帝，他们之间的事情还远着，不过，又似乎一步之遥。

回到现在，卢修斯已经踏着大理石砖离开了，脚步回荡在空荡荡的房间里，只留下康茂德和威廉两个人。整整一个上午过去了，太阳神在天上渐渐睡过去，那位昨天晚上还柔情似水的小皇帝终于对威廉发起了久违的责难：

“你今天早上为什么不和我打招呼？”

威廉有点气急败坏，“因为您根本就没给我这个机会。”他靠近康茂德，斗胆居高临下地看着自己的皇帝，“我走过去，您就晃着离开了。”

如果现在有人闯进来，必然被眼前一幕吓退出去，骑士高大的身躯整个半斜在皇帝面前，手抓住凳子的扶手，那扶手上属于皇帝的两只手已经缩回了腿间，握在一起，犹如昨日重现——一向惯于俯视众人的康茂德被气焰压了一头，忸气抬头望着自己忤逆的骑士，试图维持自己往日的尊严。

康茂德今天没穿难脱的铠甲，托加长袍只遮住了半个肩膀，从左肩延长的布料绕在右肩，他的伤口就在那里。

“我没看见你，你难道也没有看见我吗？”

说完后，康茂德大概也注意到话里的纰漏了，煞白的面孔越来越红，他低头避开金发骑士的质疑，下看的眼睛又正好看到了年轻骑士的腿间，脸红得更厉害了。按照平时，他会恼羞成怒地转身离开，但这次，他被骑士两只手禁锢在了椅子中，脖子都止不住颤栗起来。

“My lord，生气了吗？命令我，叫我离你远点，我就走。”

威廉靠得越来越近，鼻尖几乎贴到了康茂德脖子上，那里只要再往下一点，就能咬开长袍，看见泛紫的红色印记——昨天晚上威廉咬的，作为回报，他背上也有几道指甲刮出的血迹，虽然身下的康茂德已经泛出了水花，但他依旧乖戾无常，到了这种时刻也想着以牙还牙——让威廉变得更气，抽送的力度加大，两个人就是这样折磨了一晚，一个毫不顾忌身下柔软身躯的承受能力，一个则想尽办法报复回去。

现在这对昨晚的仇敌又面对面贴在了一起。连战神马尔斯也放下了盾牌，看着两个人接下来要发生什么。

伶牙俐齿、精于算计，可能上午还在元老院因为刺杀一事大发脾气、同议员针锋相对的暴君现在不说话了，整张脸都憋得通红，上唇的伤疤抖个不停，下巴蹭着肩膀，想说话越说不出口，终于不争气的开始哭。

“离我远点…你们所有人……都让我讨厌……”

威廉突然不生气了，对方依旧在嘴硬——总是如此，铠甲能抵御刀剑的攻击，却无法阻挡话语的利箭，威廉只觉得胸口被刺了一剑，位置大概就是昨天康茂德被刺中的部位，但血液并没有随之留下，全都汇聚到了对面人绿色的眼睛里。

这是第二次威廉得以看清康茂德的眼睛，以往他总是站在君主的身后，看着对方卷曲的头发，上面有时带着那顶司爱女神送的金色月桂冠，有时空空如也，只看暴君的心情。爱撒脾气的康茂德常常把头上的金冠随意取下，扔到地上，就如同对周围人一样，看也不看一眼，满不在乎。只有一次，那顶桂冠碰巧摔倒了威廉的面前，康茂德逮到了千古难逢的好机会，笑着伸出一根手指，趾高气扬地指着威廉：

“我命令你，为你的凯撒捡起来。”

露西拉把手搭在卢修斯脑袋上，转头斜视康茂德，满脸恐惧，似乎笃定威廉马上就要欺君犯上。侍卫长并非奴隶，在依旧闪耀着共和余光的帝国里，也不能以这种态度去欺辱。可惜那时，露西拉就应该明白，威廉和康茂德的关系并没有他们想象得那么剑拔弩张，威廉就当无事发生一样，单膝跪地，把地上的金冠拿了起来，中指和大拇指紧贴圆环的边缘，等着它的主人来取。

威廉那么做是有理由的，谁让他昨天晚上又撞见了无能的暴君在痛哭，他从地上捡起桂冠时的心态无异于哄一个撒娇的孩子。

至于再一次撞见的那晚，两个人都没有惊愕。

唯有火焰，从灯柱烧到了别处，深沉、猛烈、持续燃烧直到天明。

————————


	2. 下

下 5k左右

5.

距离被提拔为侍卫长已经过去了不少天，威廉每天的任务就是在康茂德身后转悠，他不慌不忙地伫立在他身边，直到黑夜覆盖帝国，一日的使命就此结束。

这种距离给予了威廉前所未有的机会去观察他的君主，在第一次看到康茂德哭后，有些东西已经悄然改变，但在种子彻底挣脱束缚冲出土壤，冲着天空宣誓自己的生命前，还需要等待一段时间。

威廉被莫名其妙地缠入了帝国最高级别的斗争里，这种勾心斗角是骑士无法在战场上学会的。

以往，他只被教导张开双臂、迎接痛击，或是掷出长矛、给予痛击。但他仍不会分辨，究竟哪块石头下藏着毒蝎，正卷起毒刺，已备暗中袭击，他又觉得，这大概也是康茂德的一种报复，威廉宁可在战场听着群兽怒吼，被雷霆祝福，死国倒地长眠，也不愿意屈身此处，整天同乖戾的暴君与他周围形形色色的人周旋。

他走在皇帝的身后，不得不从康茂德的视角去审视周围，突然发现，整个世界发生了一种奇妙的倒置，并不是天地翻转，或是海陆变位那种倒置，而是情绪上的，憎恶在减缓，以至于最终消融。

那些人看康茂德的眼神、对他说话的方式，威廉如不存在般观察着，他有时会憋不住笑——这不怪他，他还太年轻，无法做到像真正身经百战的大将军那样持有一颗严肃的心。在他的世界里，一切仍未成定局，他因此带着一种嬉笑的心态看着两拨人的抗争和诡计。他的笑声时常打破僵局，康茂德有时会和周围人生气地转过头看他，说是生气，倒也没有骂人，只是紧闭嘴唇，双眼仇视，大概以为对方在嘲笑自己，威廉并不清楚他为什么会如此敏感，仿佛一切行为都必须预先设好立场和寓意，但人有时，甚至大多数时候，并非如此，很多行为都没有理由。至少威廉从来不怀疑这条真理，它应该刻在凯撒的剑柄上，好让后代的子嗣——尤其是这位好争易怒的小皇帝明白这金言。不过，康茂德也会故作笑盈盈地问：“我的侍卫长在笑什么呢？说出来同我们分享一下吧。”威廉要么什么也说不出，要么就把脑子里的话一五一十地说出来，这些话有时偏向元老院、有时偏向平民、有时也会偏向他的皇帝、有时只偏向自己、有时什么也不偏向……他看着康茂德不同的反应，颇为好笑。

直到目前为止，骑士威廉都只是凭借对戒律的敬畏在担任皇帝侍卫长一职。

他发誓，在此之前，他只觉得那位情绪化的小皇帝与他无关，如果他面前是另一位暴君或是一位贤君，他也会做出同样的反应。可惜，正如前文所言，白天他们是君臣，晚上就只是两个人，当第二次撞破对方的哭声时，威廉就再也不能置身事外。

傍晚时分，血色浓稠，索莫纳斯已经带着他的睡眠粉向人间挤进了半个身体，所有的花，无论白天多么艳丽，都最终归于同一种色彩。

威廉在军营里同昔日的朋友交谈，拿着酒杯走过帷帐时，正好与露西拉撞面，他还没来得及行礼，对方已经率先开口，想来一直在找机会。威廉磕磕碰碰地回应着对方话里边的话，在察觉对方正在抛出橄榄枝后，只是象征性地握了一下手，他确实要比这儿的任何人都更有理由杀掉康茂德，尤其是在确认后者弑父夺位一事后。

露西拉只是试探一谈便点头示意离去了，看着消失在歌舞欢呼声中的露西拉，年轻骑士心头生出无名的火花，始于微末的大火开始燃烧，看上去，似乎要以吞噬一方为止，但谁也没想到维纳斯就站在火光中心，威廉走向地堡，在台阶上听到了熟悉的哭声。

不，并不熟悉，只有声音是熟悉的，但发出来的人是威廉从未见过的。比起上次在月光下的邂逅，这次哭声不带任何压抑，呜咽声溢出地堡，直抵威廉心口。阴风穿梭在入口的窄道，塞壬的啼声高亢悠扬，吹散了墙上的火团，两道灵魂坦诚相见。

康茂德正抱着父亲的雕像大哭，听到威廉的脚步声后也没有动容，骑士轻碰尘土的靴子转向后方，但他依旧没能离去，他听到他白日的君主背对着他，说了一声：“别走…”，不是命令，权利的棱角被磨平，像弯曲的船趟在河间，顺流进入了威廉的耳朵里。“去把那边的火点起来……”

地堡里已经够亮了，但威廉还是机械地从墙上取下火把，一步、一步，走下楼梯，直到和康茂德站在同一平面。灯柱上，一团火勾起了另一团火的生命，威廉从地上把丢弃的剑捡了起来，他翻转剑身，略略抬头，看到雕塑上满是剑痕，康茂德一只环住他的父亲，满脸泪痕，并不回避，直勾勾地盯着他，看得威廉有点窘迫，他想着，是不是需要主动跪下来，但他越靠越近，对方也未作出任何反应。

“无论如何，请允许我送你回去，陛下。”

威廉侥幸地站着不动，他看康茂德没开口，就兀自提出了请求。说完后的一瞬间，他侧身看向被砸得半碎的雕像，向马背上的前任凯撒致以最高问候：“我在对你的继承人履行职责，仅此而已。”

康茂德没接过骑士伸出来的手，也没有看他，而是恍恍惚惚地咽下了眼泪，让威廉把手里的剑还给他。

一路上，两个人心照不宣，各自与心里的想法缠斗。

大概就是这一晚开始，有些事情成为了习惯，比如夜晚来临时，威廉也要继续他的职责。这些陪伴的夜晚并没有让威廉对暴君彻底改观，偏见一旦建立，长久难以消散，但思考一旦介入，消散只待时日。

6.  
回到现在，经过昨天一晚后，威廉像是突破了什么界限，完全变得肆无忌惮起来，他吻在了康茂德的喉咙口，就在昨天他不被允许的地方落下了重重的一个吻，“别在这儿，门还开着。”他卧在君主喉间感受对方柔软的肌肤时，康茂德只有一个请求。

骑士没有理会自己的皇帝，反而把手伸到了康茂德袍子下面，在光滑的大腿内侧抚摸着，再往里面去点，摸得康茂德已经开始低声喘息。

“您是在等着我吗？”

康茂德涨红了脸没有回应，他的凯撒总是如此，在涉及深层的渴求时，便开始变得异常克制和矜持，完全没有往日任性的模样，但度过昨晚的威廉已经知道如何驯服乖戾的暴君。威廉的手摸到了康茂德的性器，那里有了反应，刚刚被夺走第一次的小君主还不知道如何应对身体的自然反应，只有沉默。当一根手指塞入干涩的洞口时，他才确信，他的骑士要在这里——可能被人看到的地方，再一次占有他，他开始咒骂，命令大胆的骑士退开。往日的诫令此刻变成了兴奋的催化剂，发红的眼眶证明爱哭的君主又要憋不住泪水了。

“弄疼了吗？”威廉嘴上这样问着对方，心里却不是这样想的。手指已经塞入了两根，昨天被抽插到红肿的洞口再一起泛起了水，淫液顺着手指关节沾湿了康茂德衣服，但他没拒绝骑士的进一步深入，他想要了，被压制的欲望从昨天晚上释放后再也无法回到笼子里。

这个该死的骑士，顶着一头总是乱糟糟的金发，浑身散发着庶民的气息，却能给予自己从未有过的感觉。他的胸脯，容许自己躺在上面乞求片刻的安慰，当他向自己的父亲和姐姐索求同样的慰藉时，他们只把自己推开，甚至会在背地里嘲笑自己的懦弱。但在微笑的骑士这儿，威廉会用他的手指帮自己拭去眼泪，这看上去没什么大不了的，但康茂德和他压抑的情绪得到了回应，来自一个活生生的人的回应，这让他好受——他的请求并不多，即使白天总是野心勃勃、贪得无厌，但那只是因为他最需要的从未被满足，只能通过其他来填补。

他开始默默享受下身温柔地侵入，一只手撑住下巴，小拇指的关节被他咬得通红，至于另一只手，正在虚情假意地阻止骑士乱来，没办法，他依旧无法放任自己乖乖沉沦，这是他生来具有、后天巩固、让耿直的骑士无法琢磨透的性格。

“嗯……”喘息伴着哭腔随之而来，康茂德乱抓着威廉的头发，大概是故意的，把骑士的金发揉得不像样，但威廉没有阻止他，抬头吻他的脸颊，轻声安慰他，又抓住他的手，防止这位高傲的君主又像昨晚那样奋力反抗。两条腿被提到腰间，只要把长袍上拉就能看到对方挺立的性器，康茂德被高壮的骑士拦腰抱到桌子上，反手撑着桌子硬生生塞入了又粗又壮的阴茎，一直在小声哭，但不敢大声斥责对方，怕引来门口的侍卫。

“停下，你弄疼我了，太大了，不行，我不行……”

让康茂德主动说出这话也许是昨晚的成果，要知道，昨天晚上被扒开衣服时，他还在挑衅威廉，未经人事的处子不知天高地厚，甚至掏出枕头下的匕首对准威廉，但那只发软的手什么也刺不中，威廉只是捏着他的手腕，匕首就掉到了地上。

这一切发生得太快了，那晚在吻手之后，康茂德就哭了起来，“你要走了吗？”他这样问威廉，“黑夜已经来了，也许还有人在暗处窥伺着。”他摸着受伤的部位，前一秒还在脆弱地哭诉，下一秒又朝着侍卫长发难：“你也和他们策划好了不是吗？不然你为什么正好不在？姐姐去找过你，我知道，很多次。”他气得嘴唇颤抖。“但众神庇佑了他们选中的君主，他失败了，你再来假惺惺地看我，好掩盖自己的罪行和失职。”

“不然你为什么要来？”他又加了一句话。

他为什么要来？这个问题问得好，威廉也想知道答案。黄昏下，军营里，大家都在为康茂德被行刺而激动万分，但威廉围坐在他们中间，却无法体会到那种欢乐，他看到厄特尔佩在酒香里起舞，却故意擦过了他的身旁。

康茂德约说越激动，直到血气方刚的骑士再也受不了了，他把受伤的康茂德摁在床上,故意压住了伤口下边。

“你知道你在做什么吗？你放开我！”昨天，他被伸到面前的刀捅伤时也是这个表情，

威廉偏没摘掉皇帝脑袋上的桂冠，他被冠上黄金的叶子刮了一下，接着亲吻起对方蓬松的棕发，他还从未如此亲密地靠近他的君主。

热衷角斗的暴君也曾习武，但他更耽于观赏，父亲也从未给他机会，让他跟随自己出征，奥勒留总爱对露西拉说：“倘若你是一名男子……”，偷听到这话的康茂德几乎要把飘荡的挂帘一整个扯下来，让推倒的火把把整个帝国都燃烧殆尽。他父亲明明就有一个儿子，自己钦佩他、顺从他、跟随他的意愿，但他从不用这种语气对自己表达同样的期许。威廉压在康茂德身上，金色的头发在撕扯凯撒脖间的领结，征战四方的骑士将要征服罗马辖下最顽固的一片土地。

骑士抚摸对方柔软的胸脯，那里红点被掐得挺立，从未被人如此对待的皇帝招架不住，发出第一声呻吟，无名的怒火让威廉想彻底贯穿对方，当他毫无前戏地直接将阴茎插入对方后穴时，紧致的感觉才让他意识到，他那位桀骜的小君主也许还是个处子。

康茂德的慌张完全暴露了自己，他身体里开始分泌润滑的淫水，威廉先在入口试探了几下，然后一下子捅了进去，撞得康茂德哭出声来。很快，威廉就找到了节奏，开始寻觅对方的敏感点，然而脆弱的君主犹如易碎的珍宝，每一处都敏感至极，他的哭声开始和渴求的呻吟交织在一起，惹得威廉加快了速度，终于在某一点，他让康茂德浑身颤栗，甚至射了出来。康茂德声音变得又软又轻，比威廉听过的任何姑娘们的声音还要悦耳动听，但在第一次高潮后，他含泪的眼睛开始变得凶恶，警告威廉赶快出去。如他愿，威廉抽了出来，但康茂德的神情逐渐疑惑，显然，空虚感让他手足无措，他还想要但他偏不说。威廉可以从他眼神的变化中看透他的心思，再次进入时，康茂德变得乖了起来，不住发出哼声，乖乖接纳着骑士的入侵。

威廉想说些什么，安慰被夺取初次的皇帝，但康茂德环住他的脖子，那里还有征战时留下的伤疤。

“嘘，别说话…嗯……”

康茂德两只手抓着身下红金相间的绸布，舒服地闭上眼睛，腰肢一晃一晃，开始迎合威廉的动作，放软的态度让威廉不再忍心残暴征服对方，坏心眼的骑士也不过是男孩罢了，他更想让爱人开心而非痛苦，即使对方手上沾满鲜血，口中满是谎言，但出于此刻坦诚的相见，以及曾经无数次，看到脱去修饰和假装的皇帝在低声哭泣，他便不自觉地忘记了房间外的那些事情，那位暴君与他身下声音甜蜜的爱人没有半点瓜葛。

一下下力度加大，一下下又减缓，康茂德的呻吟声变得越来越甜腻，直到威廉加快频率，康茂德才如梦初醒的意识到什么。

“我命令你……不，求你了，别…别射在里面……”被暂时驯服的小皇帝唯有一个要求，他仍希望保持最后的尊严，好让自己好受些。

“My lord，你害怕什么？担心自己会怀孕吗？”

“你在想什么呢？我不能怀，我是男的……你不许再说了！快点出去！”

被压制的皇帝还在下达指令，但唯一的接受者并不打算听从。至少今晚，惯于放荡的骑士要随心所欲，发泄情欲。威廉知道自己已经掐中了康茂德的肋骨，但他渴望见到对方更柔软的一面，便毫不犹豫起腰一挺，捅得康茂德又哭着淫叫了一声，把滚烫的液体一股脑射入对方体内，身下被操红的那张脸难受地别了过去，半张嘴，似乎在尝试接受液体的渗入，威廉学着康茂德平日的语气，啃咬对方脖间，说道：“别看那边，看我，我的凯撒。”

“威廉，不要…不要咬脖子那儿，他们会看到的。”

“你可以打个领结，就像我刚刚去解开的那个，总能想个办法遮住。”

7.

多么美好的一晚，当康茂德在威廉的爱抚下渐渐睡去时，他还抓着爱人的手。

“晚安，陛下，整个罗马都相伴你左右，陪你入眠。”

“但黑夜也在他们之间，它缠绕我，钻进我的梦里，从未放过我。”

骑士没再想离开，他将地上的匕首藏回了康茂德枕头下，又捡起了自己的剑，突然意识到，也许以后他的深夜也将归于他的君主一人。康茂德呼吸如此轻浅，怎么也看不出他和白天的暴君有什么共同之处。

等到天亮离开时，威廉只能假装自己忘记了一切，忘记了自己因为冲动而犯下的罪，但就像康茂德会信任他一样，他也信任对方，他坚信对方并不会做什么，当然，适当的报复必不可少，毕竟他确实把对方欺负惨了。

但现在，回归原样的康茂德又让骑士记起了昨晚的恼怒，他在案桌上一下下撞击康茂德，以骑马的姿态骑乘他的君主，康茂德被一次次送到顶峰，好像云雾围绕他左右，而他的眼泪就是夜晚的星雨，除了哭已没有其他反应，结束时，他也趴在威廉的肩膀上，尽情感受对方的体温和呼吸，直到威廉问起了那个禁忌的话题：

“您要如何处置他们？”

“你想为那群逆贼说情吗？还是你就是他们的一员？”

“仁慈的君主，像您的父亲放过卡希厄斯那样放过他们。”

当“父亲”两个字来到康茂德耳边时，软化在肩头的皇帝颤颤巍巍地推开了威廉，“你闭嘴！不许提他！我会把你们都抓起来！”

但威廉并不相信他，因为当夜晚再次来到时，坐在火光之下渴求爱抚地君主什么指令也没下，他既没有下达处决的指令，也没有质疑露西拉，他只是抱着骑士的身躯，希望对方再多陪自己一个夜晚。

当露西拉绕过帘子来到他们跟前时，威廉只做了一个保持安静的手势。

他的君主依旧害怕黑夜，但他的黑夜里永远有一束金色的光。


End file.
